1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror attached to a weapon to enable a soldier or police officer to determine if a threat exists on the other side of an obstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many casualties have resulted in urban conflict where a soldier or police officer has extended around a corner and met with unexpected fire. Had they had an opportunity to observe around the obstacle without exposure of themselves, they might have been able to determine the threat and found another route or used grenades or even fired their weapon blindly, causing the opponents to flinch or seek cover. The present invention provides a gun mirror not appreciated in the related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,260,285 to Cordell for “Periscope Attachment for Rifles” discloses a cumbersome assembly to enable a user to aim a rifle at a target while safely hidden from return fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,133 to Morris for “Rifle Periscope” discloses a mirror for attachment to a rifle to allow a soldier to sight his weapon at a target while the user is protected from direct fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,451 to Crosby et al. for “Trick Shot Gun” discloses a mirror incorporated with the rear sight in order to fire the toy gun at a target behind the user, again aiming the toy by use of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,354 to Karppinen for “Mirror Sight for Small Firearms” discloses a dual mirror sighting attachment which is able to provide a user the ability to sight the weapon at a target while he is behind and below the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,266 to Rohlf et al. for “Rear View Mirror Assembly for Collapsible Stroller” discloses a mechanism to attach a mirror assembly to a tubular structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,479 to Tolomeo, Sr. for “Hunter's Rear Viewing Mirror Device” discloses a mirror assembly for allowing a hunter to view his rearward aspects without movement and a strap assembly for attachment to a cylindrical structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,078 to Bracamonte for “Periscoping Rear and Side Vision Mirror Assembly for Motor Vehicles” discloses a mirror attached to a retractable mast for rearward viewing of traffic and an attachment for a mirror to a rod/tube assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,588 to Vivier for “Rearview Device” discloses a convex dome mirror with strap assembly for attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,741 to Leonberger for “Exterior Rearview Mirror for Motor Vehicles” discloses a mirror assembly for a vehicle with ball/socket mounting of the mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,648 B1 to Ledys et al. for “Fastening Device for a Muzzle Mirror” discloses a mirror attached near the muzzle of an artillery piece to determine whether the tube is properly laid. The attachment is effected by use of a band in a groove near the muzzle where the mirror is used to reflect a laser beam from which is determined any bending or other deviation of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,717 B1 to Pastore for “Mirror for Use With Elevated Hunter Stand” discloses a mirror on an assembly which features a flexible rod and a clamp to affix near a hunter to permit the hunter to observe to his rear without turning his head.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a gun mirror solving the aforementioned problems is desired.